Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to BRAWL, see Category:Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long brickfilms The Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long contest, commonly abbreviated to BRAWL, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of one week. Participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch (with the exception of set building, music design, and sound effects) within seven days. BRAWL has been hosted on the website Bricks In Motion since its inception. The contest was conceived by Andrew Munzer and has been run by various individuals since 2008. Since 2013, BRAWL has been hosted by Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi. The First BRAWL The first BRAWL was held on the Bricks In Motion Refugee Camp by Andrew Munzer from August 2nd, 2008 to August 9th 2008.Announcement of the first BRAWL. Munzer had originally considered using a line of dialogue as the mod element for the contest, but when this idea was subject to criticism, he settled on using the letter and colour mod elements as used in the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest.Discussion thread for the first BRAWL in its planning stages BRAWL was more forgiving with the mod element than THAC at the time, requiring only that it appeared in each shot, rather than each frame. This system would eventually be adopted for THAC with THAC XII. The contest received 11 entries and was judged by Nathan Wells, Nikolas Jaeger, and Philip Heinrich. Zach Macias was also slated to be a judge but submitted his ballot too late to be included.Judges results of the first BRAWL Final results were calculated by also including a public viewer vote.Final results of the first BRAWL * Theme: Negotiation * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Yellow piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Point of No Return || Ben Boatwright |- || 2. || Deal || Stijn Heirstrate |- || 3. || Horse || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 4. || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 5. || Negotiating Death || Daragh Twomey |- BRAWL 2009 BRAWL 2009 was hosted by Andrew Munzer and ran from August 23rd to August 30th.BRAWL 2009 Announcement Thread It received 19 entries and the judges included Dylan Woodley, Randy Yard, Owen Hyatt and Munzer himself.Forum page showing results and the various BRAWL 2009 judges mentioning their ballots Results for the contest took over 3 months to be posted which caused controversy on the Bricks in Motion forum.Forum post at which the BRAWL 2009 judging controversy began Annoyed with the magnitude of complaints, Munzer decided to make the community wait even longer for the results after they had been finished,Munzer announcing the deliberate delay of the BRAWL 2009 results generating further annoyance among the public and even some of the other contest judges.Dylan Woodley complaining to Andrew Munzer over delay of the BRAWL 2009 resultsRandy Yard backing up Dylan Woodley's complaints * Theme: Thought * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a red piece || 1. || It's the Network || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 2. || Abduction 4 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 3. || Not Forgotten || Daragh Twomey |- | 4. || Bullets & Tequila || Thomas Missault |- | 5. || Positive Thinking || "jimjambo" |- | 6. || Zombie Attack 2: No More Room in Hell || Stijn Heirstrate and Scott Jenner |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 7. || Don't Play With Guns || Mitch Bales |- || "I Thought" - My BRAWL Experience || Tanner Musyj |- | 8. || The Thinking Machine || Aaron Meyer |- | 9. || Pirate Pirate's Pirate Pirate Army (of Pirates) || Max Butcher |- | 10. || What Can I Do? || Emma Graham |- | 11. || Forgot || Jonathan Phillips |- | 12. || Writer's Block || "Duke Boy" |- | 13. || Shark || Martin Palacios |- | 14. || Better Think Twice || "MOL" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 15. || Thought Process || "Euphreana" |- || Imagination || "SW8" |- | 16. || The Power of Thought || Allan Leeson |- | 17. || The Thinker || "SparWars_Studios" |- BRAWL 2011 Due to his performance during BRAWL 2009 and a conflicting schedule in 2010, Andrew Munzer decided against hosting a BRAWL contest in 2010. Munzer attempted to organise the contest to be held by Philip Heinrich in 2010, but a poll for the next official Bricks in Motion contest resulted in the public choosing a month-long themed contest in September over a BRAWL in August.Poll deciding the next Bricks in Motion contest in 2010 The future of BRAWL seemed uncertain as Munzer had lost interest in ever hosting it again, but he was contacted by Aaron "Goliathan" Meyer in 2011 who wished to continue the contest on, which Munzer allowed.Andrew Munzer talking about the history of BRAWL BRAWL 2011 was hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 8th to August 15th.Announcement of BRAWL 2011 It received 41 entriesBRAWL 2011 Results and was judged by Meyer, Joseph Hayden, Aaron Bulger, Harrison Allen, "legostudiosplus", and Billo O'Loughlin. Controversy arose when Meyer first posted the top 10 results in the Bricks in Motion chatroomBert Loos posting the BRAWL 2011 results from the chat and later posted the placement of all 41 entries with the order of the top 10 dramatically changed.Beginning of controversy over the BRAWL 2011 results * Theme: Hidden * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Abduction 5 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 2. || Once Upon a Saturday Afternoon || SR Brandon |- || 3. || Blackout || Jackson Abascal |- | 4. || The Clandestine Cache || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 5. || CEREAL IS BREAKFAST || Dylan Woodley |- | 6. || Jeffery And The Old Man in The Great Airplane Murderer Mystery || Jonathan Phillips |- | 7. || Maze || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 8. || Nostalgia: Childhood Memories || Martin Palacios |- | 9. || The Hidden Piece || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 10. || Annexation || "Sam21" |- | 11. || Quantum of Bricks || Matthew Brucker |- | 12. || Monkey See? Monkey Don't. || Ed Wallace |- | 13. || The Quest of the Hidden Brain || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 14. || Rogue Runner Showdown || Zach Boivin |- | 15. || Cleanup Day || Chris Wynn |- | 16. || Steve - Teh Magical Scorpion || Jon Williams |- | 17. || Circle || Vik Verplanken |- | 18. || Flowers, Jealousy and a Park Bench || Loz Green |- | 19. || Can You Find It || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 20. || The Job Offer || Hal Warner Clayton |- BRAWL 2012 BRAWL 2012 was once again hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 19th to August 26th. There were 21 films submitted and the judging was handled by Meyer, Jonathan Phillips, Chris Wynn and Joseph Hayden.Announcement of BRAWL 2012BRAWL 2012 Results * Theme: Forbidden * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a black piece || 1. || Jurassic Floor || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 2. || Roboxploitation || "MinifTory" |- || 3. || Abandoned Town || Enrique Fuster |- || 4. || Sky Frogs: Revolution Trailer || Lucas Mass |- || 5. || Back in My Days || "superben123122" |- | 6. || Knock || Spencer Olson |- | 7. || Blue Moon Station || Marc-André Caron |- | 8. || The Trip || Stijn Heirstrate and Vik Verplanken |- | 9. || The Park || Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi |- | 10. || The Forbidden Cookie || Carl Ferber |- BRAWL 2013 Control of BRAWL was handed over from Aaron Meyer to Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi who ran BRAWL 2013 from July 28th to August 4th.Announcement of BRAWL 2013 22 entries were submitted and the judging panel consisted of Jonathan Phillips, Joseph Hayden and Harry Bossert.BRAWL 2013 Results A playlist of entries may be seen here. * Theme: Outlook * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a grey piece || 1. || Odoriferous || Harrison Allen |- || 2. || A Proletarian Outlook || Max Butcher |- || 3. || Homefront || Chris Wynn |- || 4. || Outlook Of A Myopic || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- || 5. || AX || Shelby Pritchard |- | 6. || Lookout || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 7. || Self Discovery || Jon Williams |- | 8. || The Beast and the Farmer || Ben Young |- | 9. || 2413 || Isaac Cochrane |- | 10. || The Day Aliens Finally Invaded || Noah Frazier |- BRAWL 2014 BRAWL 2014 was hosted by Nathan Rossi and ran from July 20th to July 27th.Announcement of BRAWL 2014 It received 43 entries, which may be viewed here It was judged by Joseph Hayden, Harry Bossert and Rossi.BRAWL 2014 Results Some complaints arose when it was announced that the logo of the contest's sponsor, Brick Warriors, was required to be displayed in each entry for a minimum of three seconds.Beginning of complaints over the sponsor logo during BRAWL 2014 * Theme: Development * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Orange piece connected to a red piece || 1. || Blinders || Nathan Wells |- || 2. || Teleporter Trouble || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 3. || The Website || Galen Johnson |- | 4. || We The Pumpkins Three || Harrison Allen |- | 5. || Character Development || Thomas Panio and Malibu Taetz |- | 6. || By Night || Hal Warner Clayton |- | 7. || Robin Hood - Developments || Kristóf "Arginnon" Fekete-Kovács |- | 8. || One in a Million || Jared "Brickelodeon" Nesbit |- | 9. || Photographic Developments || Ben Young |- | 10. || Green || Jack Rizzo |- | 11. || Love Blossoms || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 12. || Benny n' Lee in: Changing Room || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 13. || Only Human || Jorden Davis |- | 14. || Fixer || Ethan "Mighty Wanderer" Olson |- | 15. || The Town of Florida || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 16. || If Prison Bars Could Talk || Shelby Pritchard |- | 17. || The Room || Grant "GHB" Benson |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 18. || Loyalty || Neal Tovstiga |- | Growth || Gabriel Ness |- | 19. || Separated || Carl Ferber |- | 20. || Bionic Developments || Kieren Barnett |- BRAWL 2015 |right]] BRAWL 2015 was once again hosted by Nathan Rossi. It ran from July 19th to July 26th 2015 and was judged by Nathan Wells, Zach Macias, Chris Wynn, Christian Colglazier and Rossi.BRAWL 2015 announcement thread It received 36 accepted entries,BRAWL 2015 entries and a playlist of the entries can be found here. There was some confusion over the timing of the contest, which was listed as being in GMT, when it was actually running on BST.Confusion over the timing of the deadline This led to entries being accepted an hour after the original deadline. The results were announced on July 29th.BRAWL 2015 results * '''Theme:' FocusBRAWL 2015 start thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a black piece || 1. || The Quiz || Garry Moore and Gregory Moore |- || 2. || Behind the Door || Mathieu Blangy |- || 3. || Retribution || Neal Tovstiga |- || 4. || Mach None || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 5. || The Photo Shoot || Jeremy "Joebor1777" Borchers |- | 6. || Ashes, Ashes || Liam Gerety |- | 7. || Hammer and Anvil || Walker "Animator Unknown" Wenzel |- | 8. || Visionary || Robert Bauer |- | 9. || The Surveillance Situation || Benjamin Ely |- | 10. || Ella's Tale || Harrison Allen |- BRAWL 2016 BRAWL 2016 will be hosted by Nathan Rossi and will run from July 17 to July 24 2016.BRAWL 2016 announcement It will be judged by Nathan Wells, Joseph Hayden, Zach Macias, Christian Colglazier and Nathan Rossi. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Community-run competitions